


Still His Girl

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Making Up, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Six months after the Prom Angel realizes he's made a mistake.





	Still His Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Still His Girl  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 466  
>  **Summary:** Six months after the Prom Angel realizes he's made a mistake.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5163244.html) Day 11 at nekid_spike

Buffy’s mouth fell open in shock at the sight of the vampire walking towards her. She hadn’t seen or heard from him in over six months. She couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing in town.

“Angel.” Despite everything his name still left her lips on a breathless whisper.

“Buffy.” Angel moved with the grace of a jungle cat stalking his prey until he stopped in front of her. He didn’t have time for the niceties, he had to tell her what he had come to say before he lost his nerve. “Do you remember the night of the Prom?” Angel didn’t take his eyes off of Buffy as he waited for her to answer.

_Did she remember?_ With the music playing in the background and Angel's arms tight around... Yeah she remembered. It was one of the saddest moments of her entire life. “Yes.”

Angel quickly swallowed hard. “I never told you that I’m sorry.”

Her face was a mask of confusion as she stared at the love of her life. “What’s going on, Angel?”

“I told you that I was leaving for your own good. That I....”

Buffy quickly interrupted. “I remember what you said.” The first time hearing it had almost destroyed her she really didn’t need to hear his reasoning all over again. Besides his words were engraved in her mind.

“I’m sorry.” Angel’s fingers practically itched to reach out and touch her but somehow he managed to control the urge. “I should have talked to you.” At her nod he added, “Believe it or not I wanted to protect you and I...” 

“You believed what the Mayor said when...”

Angel shook his head. “Not all of it, no. But he did make some valid points. I couldn’t give you what you need. I can’t take you in the sunlight, and children are out of the question and I....” _Damn it._ He didn’t want all the old doubts to cloud what he had finally figured out. “But none of that means anything if you love me.”

Tears filled Buffy’s eyes. She didn’t understand what he was saying but somehow a small kernel of hope that had been buried deep inside of her flared to life. “Angel?” 

But he wasn’t finished yet. “Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life and there’s not a day that goes by that I don’t wish I could go back and redo that day. I would do it all differently if I could. Can you forgive me?” Slowly, to give her time to back away, he began to slide his arms around her waist and pull her closer to his body. “Are you still my girl?” 

The tears fell unchecked down her cheeks as she nodded her head, snuggled into his arms and whispered, “Always.” 


End file.
